


Like a Well Tuned engine

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandit being a sassy nurse, Concussions, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, True Love, im not good with this tags ;c, some humor because bandit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Ace hurts Jagër intentionally and Bandit makes sure hell rains upon Ace
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Like a Well Tuned engine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request in my ask! thanks for the request anon! :D

“Jagër come back to site, it’s a five against three, stop roaming around and-” Bandit cut off the callout, a big, thunderous sound blasted through the earbud, hurting Bandit’s ear a little. “Jagër? Ja-, Marius, Marius, what’s going on? answer me” Pained groans could be heard through the coms, something was going on with the pilot. Bandit started sweating cold and his skin turned pale as he left the bombsite, looking for Jagër at the last place he was in the clubhouse, construction.

“What, What the fuck are you doing?!” Bandit yelled at the top of his lungs, pushing Ace away as hard as he could from Jagër, who was lying on the floor, blasting him through the wall plaster, letting almost all the thin, plaster wall fall over Ace, not before leaving a well-placed punch in his face that will probably leave a purple eye and a bruise. If Ace didn’t know any better, he’d swear all the birds flew away with Bandit’s yell in a mile radius. Harvard tried to explain what happened, but it was too late. He managed to seat on the floor just to watch how Bandit ran out of the building holding his unconscious fiancee. Harvard remained on the floor, thinking how to justify himself for the apparent accident. It really wasn’t an accident at all, Ace had spotted Jagër crouching and checking cams against a reinforced wall, so he threw his Selma breachers right to his face to open up and eliminate him, totally ignoring his breaching device are a bomb technically, I mean, is not the safest thing to paste your face against a wall that’s going to blow up with a lot of sharp and heavy metals. 

“Marius! wake up honey, I’m here, I’m… you’re going to be fine, I swear, come on, hold tight.” The pilot didn’t hold tight, nor reacted, instead just stayed still, unconscious and very hurt, Jagër let himself be carried by the man he was engaged with all the way outside the building they were having the simulator. As Bandit carried him outside the clubhouse, he dared not to look down to his arms, even though he felt his uniform soak, instead, he just kept repeating in his mind over and over and over again.  _ “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry...” _

LooBandit kicked open the infirmary's door, specifically Doc's workplace, since it was the closet of all the infirmary. Doc stood up immediately from his seat, taking Jagër in his arms to place him on the table. "What happened to him?" Doc asked as he checked the pilot's pupils with a little flashlight he had on his breast pocket.

"I, I don't know! I found him lying on the floor! Harvard fucked him up! He was with him when I found him…" Bandit explained Doc, doing his best to not tear up.

"He's going to be okay Dom, I need you to calm down." Doc kept on checking every single bit of Jagër's unconscious body. "Help me, Marius is going to need a body scan and probably surgery." Doc informed as he called up to the hospital on his phone. "He'll be completely fine Dom." 

Bandit pulled trims of his beard as he watched Jagër being taken away by the ambulance. Blitz approached his best friend, pulling him into a tight hug which Bandit corresponded. "He'll be fine Domi, everything's going to be fine."

Monika joined them, briefly hugging Bandit. " Harry wants you at his office, he wants to-"

" Of course…" Bandit pushed away from the hug, leaving the two Germans behind. 

He didn't even knock at Harry's door, he just busted in, wanting to get done with the situation already. "Dominic, I have footage of what happened-"

"Harry, I don't give a single fuck if you suspend me, you know it wasn't a fucking accident, there's footage that proves it!.."

"Footage also proves you punching Har-"

"Oh come on! You're fucking kidding right?! He is the one who sent Marius to the hospital! Are you worried Kali will go away if you punish his golden boy?! You know what? Do whatever you want." Just as Bandit was turning his back to leave, the Indian sniper walked through the door, bumping her shoulder against Bandits with force.

"He's not going to present any charges, neither you should, Harry." Kali spoke, ignoring the looks on her. " Marius will be the one pressing charges, and I'll handle Harvard personally, you can discard him from missions for as long as you like, let see how much being an  _ 'influencer _ ' pays off." And with that said, Kali left the room, not waiting for a response to her declaration.

"I'll handle this, Dominic, please, know that I'm also worried about Marius' condition, I apologize for judging the situation without asking you first your point of view." Harry spoke as he fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, whatever." Bandit said as he walked through the door, slamming it shut. He breathed in and out deeply, he needed to calm his anger. In his mind, his conscience reminded him: " _ Marius hates when you get angry over him, calm down, or he'll be angry with you." _

The biker splashed his face with water before leaving to the hospital on an Uber. They'd finally finished fixing up on Jager and now he was just resting. 

The doctor explained to Bandit what happened to his fiancee. The blast of the Selma had concussed Jagër since it literally exploded on his face and some metal sharts penetrated his chest and arms, hitting no important organs or vessels and needing just a few stitches. 

Once Bandit was permitted into Jagër's room, he made sure to be extremely quiet so as not to disturb Jagër's rest. He took a seat beside the bed and gently grabbed his fiancé's hand and rubbed it with his thumb soothingly. Bandit tried his best not to cry, but his eyes betrayed him, letting salty droplets fall down his cheeks, soaking his beard slightly. There were only two things in this world that made Bandit actually rage: bread with raisins and anyone who dared to perch a finger on his engineer. 

Bandit stayed the night; he managed to pull two chairs together to sleep as near as possible to his lover. Bandit always had trouble sleeping if Jagër's body heat wasn't by his side.

Jagër woke up the next day at high noon with a throbbing headache, Bandit being the first one to greet him and get him help. "About time you woke up, strawberry head."

"What? Why-" Jagër smiled and tried to reach the top of his head, but his arm was caught by Bandit in time.

"Look at yourself." Bandit took a picture of the pilot and showed it to him. Jagër's head was covered with bandages except for the top of his head, leaving his hair sticking out from the bandages, making him look like a strawberry.”

"I look so silly Domi." Jagër smiled at the picture, being hella sure that picture will be a WhatsApp sticker later.

"Are you hungry? Are you in pain?" Bandit asked, approaching his lover to place a little kiss on his cheek, careful not to harm him. “How are you feeling?

"Like a well-tuned engine, but, uh, I actually need to pee…" Jagër shyly whispered.

"Of course dear, don't be shy, you know I'm here to help you." Bandit brought the urinal and helped Jagër to put it between his legs since he wasn't able to stand up or move too much because of his chest. " 'sides, I've seen your dick a thousand times, what's the difference now?"

" I've never peed sitten down or with people to help me, so, would you mind?" Bandit sighted with a grin on his face and left the room to let the pilot pee in peace.

"Are you done?" Bandit knocked on the door. No response, just a whimper. He entered the room with a mocking smile. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you upset you have to call me out like a kid who's done taking a shit and needs his mommy to wipe their ass?"

"Could you shut up Dominic? It's really embarrassing…" Jagër closed his eyes, trying to ignore Bandit's mocking face. He really looked like a strawberry, his face had taken a pink shade of color.

"Aw c'mon sweetie, you know I'm just joking." Bandit grabbed Jagër's hand and kissed it as if he was a prince.

"Whatever…" Jagër laid back again on the hospital bed and covered himself with the cozy blanket all the way up to his neck, trying to protect himself from Bandit’s look.

“I’ll get you some root beer when we get out of this place, how’s that sound sweetie?

“Promising.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget you can also request anything in my ask box! C: tumblr.com/blog/sugarbeandude


End file.
